The Atlantians
by Gouster
Summary: Also a Tragedy and Action. The only pic I could find that looks like the main protagonist. only he wears a mask that covers everything besides his eyes. Hey, if you are able to please feel free to leave comments and reviews, they are greatly appreciated. Will be part of a fanfic series, and they will get better I promise. So, please bear with me with this one, okay?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Memories of the Start of the End

My name is Kenji Koiso, that's all you need to know. My story, my story doesn't begin with a normal beginning like most heroes' stories of how they rose to greatness begin. My story…begins with my end…

There I was at the end of it all. Bloody, battered, and beaten. I could only watch as the Atlantian guards started surrounding the villagers…and my wife and baby son. It's like they always say,

"All the luck in the world cannot prevent the inevitable."

Only now do I realize that my luck has finally run out, and the odds have caught up with me. I tried to breathe, my lungs now gasping for air as I was choking on my own blood. It's strange really…when you are backed against the wall with no hope left… you tend to think about the past. I guess it's true what they say, you're life really does flash before your eyes.

But, I couldn't remember anything from my past. All I could see in my life flash was waking up here… on this island in this village's chief's house. Then, I went through how I met my wife and how we soon fell in love. Then my marriage appeared, then my son's birth. It was all so fast; it was almost like a blur of moments packed together.

But, there was one among those memories that stood out the most. My adventure, towards the end…


	2. Chapter 2: The Tide's Rage

Chapter 2: The Tide's Rage

(The Priestess is 41, and the Chief is 61. When the Chief found Kenji the Chief was forty-two years old. Currently Kenji is 19 and will be turning 20 soon.)

I was at the food market in the center of the village. Everything was as normal as it usually was on any other day, but the light outside began to darken and the wind grew more wild and strong.

The shop keeper in front of me looked up and went wide eyed in terror. I looked around and saw the same thing from everyone in the food market. I turned around and I looked up at what everyone was looking at. When I saw it I dropped my grocery bag in shock.

What I saw was a tsunami the size of a hundred meter tall Mountain rushing towards the village. I heard the sound of a wooden walking staff hit the cobble stone slab walk way. I looked down and to my right and saw the village Chief.

"Kenji…our young hero…I must request an audience with you back at the "mayor" building." The Chief stated.

He then walked towards the building. I nodded then quickly made my way to the Chief's building. Once I arrived there I found myself in the midst of a meeting between the Chief, the head of the local military, and the local temple head priestess.

"Ah, you finally arrived." The commander said bitterly.

"It is good you came, we have a very pressing matter to discuss." The priest said.

"As you three know that just on the very brink of the outskirts of our very village a Tsunami that towers over our grand temple sanctuary by five hundred meters." The Chief explained.

"Indeed, my forces and I are standing at the ready for any help that will be requested of. Just say the word and we'll do it." The Commander informed.

"Yes, Commander Blockington. I want you and your men to begin preparations to evacuate the village. Worst case scenario: we'll have to evacuate the entire village to the safety of the closest island." The Chief explained.

"What about me my old friend." The Head Priestess asked her lifelong friend; who she has known for over forty years.

"I want you and the other priestesses to hurry and ready the sacred chamber in the Temple Sanctuaries inner sanctum." The Chief stated.


	3. Chapter 3: The Legend

Chapter 3: The Legend

(Just want to say one last thing. If you're wondering, "Why doesn't he talk?" or "Can he even speak" or "Does he even have a voice?" Then let me say something; Kenji does know how to talk {He knows over seven languages and is extremely fluent in each of them.} It's just that he prefers not to talk and even if he did his six inch thick special metal alloy mask would almost if not completely muffle his voice)

I looked at Blockington and the Head Priestess; known as Shinohara Natsuki, or Naru for short, and watched as they both hurried out of the building and towards their individual "H.Q.s". I turned my attention back to the Chief, waiting for my orders. The chieftain turned his head to look at me, he used his walking staff/cane to somewhat hit the back of my left and right knees.

I dropped down from my colossal seven feet and eleven inches down to the Chief's five foot six height. We were now at eye level; he looked deep into my eyes with a serious, almost deathly stare. After a handful of Nano-seconds of mind numbing silence he finally spoke.

"My boy, I have been taking care of you since you were only two years old. And even though I am not your biological father I took the responsibility for caring for you. And not to mention trying to cure your little problem where at random points in time you black out and forget everything that has happened since you and I were at Death Valley and here." The Chief stated.

"I even took it upon myself to catalog all of the things you've done and the memories and experiences you've went through. And Notch knows that my age stricken mind needs help remembering simple things at times." The Chief; mostly known as Solen Jinnouchi, continued smiling his famous heartwarming smile.

My adopted father's smile slowly melted away into a look of a mixture of worry, concern, and love. I looked into his eyes with a soft look.

"And as the years have passed I have seen you time and time again prove yourself a true warrior…no…warrior doesn't do your actions justice, I have seen you time and time again prove yourself a true, honorable, humble, and kind Hero with a noble large heart. But, this is truly our gravest hour…and we have never needed your heroic blood more." Solen continued.

My adopted father began to explain about an anciently old legend about a marvelous and advanced society, known only by one name: their name was, "The Atlantians". The very name of this mysterious and unknown race sent a wave of mind numbingly freezing cold chill down my spine. Solen continued to explain all of the little known knowledge about this civilization.

He soon began to explain about a secluded gate way, which led through an underground tunnel that would bring a person to a mysterious and mythical arch way; once through it you would find yourself very neigh to the Atlantian's most sacred of gems. Solen said that the legend of the Tsunami went like this…  
_

**The Tide's Rage**

One day a Tsunami the size of the Ocean's accumulated rage and fury will storm its way into the world,  
One by one, village by village, town by town, city by city, landmass by landmass this Tsunami will consume all in its wake,  
With each thing; be it a living, non-living, organic, or inorganic this Tsunami will grow larger and wilder,  
It will darken the skies and block out the sun,  
There will be no hope.  
_

I looked at him in shock, fear, and anger. I raised my hands slightly and began to use sign language; which I had intensively studied so I would be able to talk to my lover. My father watched the signs I made and looked down and sighed gently. He then clutched his walking staff/cane and began to walk over to a shelf filled with scrolls that dated back to when the very first two Minecraftians roamed our world.

"So many years have passed… so many years filled with dread that this day would come…" Solen muttered to himself.

He took out the oldest and most ancient scroll in the entire shelf. He walked back over to me and handed it to me. I took it into my hands gently and slowly rolled it open. My eyes began to widen nonstop as I read what the scroll read, it said…  
_

**The Tide's Conquer**

When the dreaded day of the Tide's rage comes,  
A hero of those who cannot fend for themselves,  
Will appear on the scene of annihilation,  
This mighty son,  
This pure Hearted and pure souled,  
Will cleanse the Tide of its Rage,  
To do this,  
He will offer his own [scratched out] blood,  
Onto the sacred Atlantian gem,  
Only then will the Tide's Rage,  
Vanish once and for all.  
_

Solen looked at me sternly. I rolled the scroll up and slowly handed it back to my father. He took the scroll and walked back over to the shelf and slid the scroll back into its slot. He turned around and sauntered in front of me.

"My boy…my beloved Kenji…your destiny is to go into the heart of the temple where the gem resides. Take it, bring it back to our village and use the sacred chamber in our Temples Sanctuaries inner sanctum and sacrifice some of your blood to activate the gem's ancient, epic, and locked away power." Solen said, tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

"This mission will be unfathomably hazardous…I cannot bring myself to lie to you that it is almost certain that you will die during this quest. I only hope…I only hope that I have readied you for this…" Solen said, tears now streaming down his cheeks.

I looked at my adopted father sadly and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me hugging me tightly. I broke the hug slowly and began to use sign language to tell him that I was more than ready. My father took a step back and wiped his tears away. He nodded and gave me one of his proud and encouraging smiles.

"The preparations have already been made. You will head out in an hour." He stated.


	4. Chapter 4: Mushroom Temple

Chapter 4: The Temple among the Mushrooms

(At times there will be moments where he is talking to himself without actually talking, also leave a review about the riddle I put it.)

I finished packing the pack my father gave me and I sheathed the sword that my adopted father found near me. I looked down, I knew I couldn't tell Jessica; my lover, that I was going out on this quest. But, I couldn't hide it either, as by no doubt news of this Tsunami had spread throughout the town like the black plague. I commenced the process of equipping my iron chest plate, leggings, and boots.

I walked towards the beginning of the ten mile long bridge that connected our island to a larger land mass; known as the Ancient's Marvel, which had a land bridge connecting to the main land. I stepped onto the bridge and it felt as if my soul had pulled out of my body and trapped back inside the village. I have been here as long as I remembered… It didn't feel right leaving the village. It felt as if my soul had a permanent link to this place…and just couldn't leave it. I turned slightly and knelt on one knee. I reached down and picked up a small rock that was still on the village's land. I put it in my pack and smiled slightly, at least some of this place will be with me.

I about faced and I began to saunter across the bridge. As I did my mind began to wander through my past memories. My life was always in a fast pace and I felt as if I blinked while reminiscing I might miss two years of his past. My life was full of happy joyous memories…except for one thing.

This thing has bothered me throughout my entire life and never had any intentions of letting up. There was one memory after waking up to finding Solen my adopted father start taking him across this very bridge. It was far too blurry and fuzzy to make out, but he could hear what was happening.

"You will not harm him you Tyrant! You will never get my son!"

It was a man's voice, and he was trying to defend me. Then, more heart string pulling, a woman's voice filled his ears.

"Please do anything you want with us, but please spare our child!"

The woman begged some other person. It drove me crazy not being able to remember what I saw, since it was the only memory about my true past. I ran into something, I didn't know what as I was closing my eyes focusing solely on that memory. I backed up slightly and fell backwards onto the bridge. I opened my eyes and looked around; I had walked right into the doors of the exit of the bridge. How long was I reminiscing? I sighed and I placed my hands on the flooring below me and I pushed up with my legs and lifted myself off of the floor.

I opened one of the doors and exited the bridge; it was made like this to keep out all the hostile mobs that come during night on this land mass. I closed the door behind me and I turned around and then I took out a map that the Ancients had written and passed down to the very first Chieftain of Tranquility village. This map supposedly leads to the alleged entrance to the Atlantian temple. The map had a riddle on it, I sighed I hated riddles.

Once a Flat plain,  
now a mountainous terrain.  
Where secrets lye,  
where miner's go to die.  
Holds prestigiously,  
the Atlantian's pride.  
_

I looked at it hard. What did it mean? "Where miners go to die"? I need to figure this out step by step. Okay, so first verse. "Once a flat plain, now a mountainous terrain." This had to be referring to the land mass I am on right now. Wait, then that means this place use to be a valley or something? No, don't get distracted haft to focus. Now the second verse, "Where secrets lye, where miners go to die." This has to be talking about some kind of mine or something.

I looked up to the fifty mile high mountain. Hmm, even though this place is uninhabitable because of all the mobs at night, doesn't mean that past villages haven't tried to make a mine in this mountain, right? No, there have been numerous earthquakes happen here making the mountain a complete…death…trap…"Where miners go to die." That's it! They know what's at stake and they go there knowing they are most likely going to die!

I barreled towards the mountain I knew where the entrance to the abandoned mine was; I had come here, found, and explored some of the mine when I was still young. I jumped up and latched onto a somewhat loose rock and I began to clamber up it; trying to get a starting foot hold. I felt the rock began to tremble under my weight; it wouldn't stay in place for long. I pulled out two miniature iron pickaxes and I thrusted my arms towards the stone, the picks embedded themselves deep inside the stone just as my flimsy foot hold beneath me fell out of place. With my two mini-pickaxe's keeping me up I began to search for a big enough space in between the rocks below me to get a new foothold.

I found two big enough spaces and I inserted my foot in each space and I smirked reassured with my footholds. I then pulled the handles of my pickaxes hard; testing the grip they had in the stones. Satisfied with my test's results I pulled my right hand back; sliding the pickaxe out of the hole it made. I then reached up high and I embedded the pickaxe into the mountain stone, then I slid my right foot out of place and raised it up to use the opening just a bit above where it was originally. I repeated this process over and over until my pickaxe's latched onto the edge of a cave…or mineshaft in this case.

I hauled my lower body up and onto the ledge of the mineshaft entrance and I put my mini-pickaxes back in my pack. I sauntered forward deeper into the shaft; this one was unknown to me as I had never found this entrance when I was exploring here before. It got darker and darker with every step I took going deeper into this mysterious new shaft. I sighed in frustration as it was now far to pitch black for my eyes to adjust and be able to see. I took out an unlit torch and a flint and steel, I placed the torch against the stone ground and I pressed the steel against the flammable liquid soaked cloth that was wrapped around the head of the torch. I swiped the flint against the steel; creating sparks, the cloth lit a flame and began to burn and created a large area of light.

I put the flint and steel back in my pack and I lifted the now lit torch in the air. I resumed my "stroll" deeper into the unknown mystery that was this tunnel. I focused my vision ahead of me, as I began to see some sort of faint reddish light. I found myself running towards the area where I thought the light came from, I found myself running down a separate tunnel in the mineshaft that was lit faintly by Redstone torches. I stopped dead in my tracks as I stumbled upon an entrance to a strange unknown temple, in the middle of the first extremely large chamber of the temple held a lake of seawater that was fifty meters in width and twenty five meters in length.

At the very opposite end of the chamber was a statue of what looked like a king of some kind. In his right hand was a scroll that had an ancient text on it…strangely enough I could make out what it was.

Not all is how it seems,  
as reality splits at its seams.  
The key required,  
a top of a perilous wire.  
Waters of change will part,  
for a King's righteous mark.  
_

*Damn…these guys REALLY like riddles don't they? I guess back to the drawing board. "Waters of change", hmm…well the water of oceans cause rocks to slowly get changed. So, this whole thing probably has something to do with this lake of water.* I thought. *Also, a key required, atop a perilous wire? What could that mean?* I looked over at the statue's other hand which had some sort of weapon in its hand. A trident I think it's called.

I then looked up at the King's face. Something about it seemed… almost familiar. I shook the feeling off when I noticed that the King's crown had a jewel missing at the crest of it. *Bingo.* that solved the key part; some kind of mechanism probably reacted with the jewel when put inside the slot. *Now here's the next problem. What does it mean "atop a perilous wire?"* I looked around and noticed that connecting to the main chamber was a hallway leading to some other sub-chamber. *Nothing ventured…* I backed up slightly and then sprinted towards where the ledge that connected to the entrance of the sub-chamber was. I leaped high into the air and grasped onto the edge of the ledge. I began to climb up and onto the ledge.


	5. Chapter 5: King's Mark

Chapter 5: King's Righteous Mark

(PARKOUR!)

I stretched slightly, my right arm strained from being jerked from grabbing onto the edge of the ledge like how I did. I sauntered forward and I focused my vision at the end of the hallway. I soon saw that the sub-chamber actually had a lot of natural ambient lighting. I stopped ice cold in my tracks when I entered the sub-chamber, *Oh…that's what's making the light…* I thought as I starred at the room floor that was covered with lava; the floor was five meters below the ledge of the entrance to the hallway. I also noticed that there were "vents" you could say both near the bottom and near the top. The bottom ones were pouring lava out while the top ones were flooding lava into the room.

I looked up and stared blankly ahead of me. *That's what they meant by perilous wire…just great.* I saw the gem and you could say that it was atop of a perilous wire. But, technically it was being suspended in air by a crude hook attached the ceiling. And the only way to get there was by following a confusing path of jumps and other parkour related elements. *I think I hate Atlantians…*

I took a couple of steps back and then I barreled towards the edge, I sprang from the edge and I launched myself through the air. I landed on a one meter wide pillar; having to stand on one foot, I leaned forward and seized ahold of a rope that was hanging from the ceiling. I tugged on it testing how stable its hold was, satisfied I grabbed it with both hands and I pushed myself off the pillar and I began to swing back and forth towards a pole hanging from the wall, some lava starting to pour on its base. I quickly propelled my body off of the rope and towards the pole. I gripped onto it with both hands and I began to spin around it gaining momentum. I had to time it perfectly and quickly as it was beginning to wobble as its base began to melt away.

It was halfway melted when it began to creak downwards. I let go of the pole and I shifted my weight as I curled into a ball and rocketed myself towards the crude hook and gem. I twisted in the air slightly, un-forming myself from my ball-like form, I spiraled in the air and I shot out my right arm and latched onto the hook itself. The hook's hold on the gem was lost and it began to plummet down towards the lava, panicking I let go the hook and quickly reoriented myself and grabbed the jewel with both hands and then used my feet and grasped it tightly. I barely avoided a quick dive into the pool of lava just several meters below me…or above me because of how I was oriented.

I felt a sudden jolt down a few feet; making the gap between me and death ever more closely, and a clicking sound was heard. *Well…shit. Traps, huh? These guys really are paranoid.* I thought. I looked up; or down damn orientation, and saw the wall five meters in front of me began to creak and groan with stress and hiss with building up pressure. But, what was causing the pressure? Surely it couldn't be water. Then; as if something granted me the answer to my question, the wall's cracks and little gaps began to seep out hot, molten iron slag. I gulped, remembering seeing the Blacksmith; who made my village very famous with his iron workings, having a scare/wound/burn marks from numerous accidents of touching hot iron slag.

I lifted my hands to my mouth and I placed it ever so gingerly in my mouth; after moving my mask up and then sliding it back down. I used my tongue to get a benign and firm hold of the gem in my mouth. I began to shift my weight and mass back and forth making a larger and larger arc each time I shifted. The chiseled stone bricks began to get flood out of place as the molten iron slag's pressure grew too abundant. I swung back at the very climax of the arc I could make and I whooshed forwards; the force of the pressure release when the wall finally gave in boosting me, and I let go and rocketed towards the sub-chamber exit.

I didn't plan for the sudden boost of speed and when it happened it caught me horribly off guard. I was shot at mind numbing speeds and I crashed into the ground hard, the wind was knocked out of my lungs and I could feel a burning pain in my chest. I slowly got to my feet; trembling slightly as I did, I tried to set forth but when I tried to walk a side splitting pain jabbed me in my chest. I grunted slightly and panted heavily. *Damn… I think I broke a rib or two…* I pondered. I slid my mask up slightly and I coughed up the jewel, *Man, my tongue is stronger than I thought it was.* I looked at it in awe. It was a gem among jewels, it was crystal clear see through with a slight dark ocean coloring. It had a slight sparkle to it and it seemed to be carved into the shape of a heart, *Why a heart?* I wondered.

I walked down the corridor; holding my side to keep my ribs from hurting still. I reentered the main chamber and I starred at the statue of the king…something about him is so familiar. I tore my gaze from the statue and I began to look for a way to reach the statue, as I did NOT want to try and find a climbing or jumping way of getting there. In a fruitless endeavor I continued looking, I began thinking that I might be forced to swim across to it and climb up to it. But, luck would have it I found some kind of carving near the wall that lead to the platform with the statue on it. I walked over to it and examined the carving closely.

The carving showed a stick figure of some kind of person holding a heart shaped thing, the next carving showed the person placing in the heart thing into a slot that was below the three carving pictures, and then the last one showed the slot; which had the gem taken out, glowing slightly and a staircase bridge-like thing constructing itself and connecting the sub-chamber entrance, exit, and statue platform together. I held the heart shaped gem and looked blandly at the carvings. *Really? Is that all…*

I crouched down and got to my knees and I slowly inserted the gem into the slot and then pulled it back out. A blindingly bright light illuminated from the slot and then the whole chamber began to shake and shutter; causing some rocks and stones to fall off and out of place. Then the water below me began to float up and formed a stair case bridge-like thing between the exit, sub-chamber entrance, and statue platforms. It then hardened into stone; baffling all sense of logic I had in my mind. *Oh great…someone's doing hocus pocus…I really hate hocus pocus.*

I tested the stairs by placing my foot on the first step. It seemed structurally sound and able to hold my weight. I sauntered forward on the stairs and I marched over to the statue. I stopped and looked up at the statue, now I had to get to the crown. I examined the statue hard and I actually saw places where the design of the statue would be beneficial and support a climber in their pursuit to get to the top. I jumped up as best as I could as my chest was still sore as hell, I latched onto the statue and I began to climb up to the top.

I panted slightly as I finally was neigh enough to reach the empty slot; which happened to have two other slots. Along with it was a text inscribed on the crown of the statue. *You've got to be kidding me…*

_ Like the Lion, I truly am. It has a use, wiser I am. Needed indeed, to feel eternally. _

I growled and noticed that dangling near the crown were two other gems. I set the jewel I was carrying on top of the rim of the crown and I unsheathed my sword. I leaned back and let go of my grip with the one hand with my sword and stretched outwards with my sword in hand. I stretched out as far as I could and I used the tip of my sword to get underneath the knot and I pulled back, bringing it closer to me. I jerked it forward and I quickly spun my sword and slid my mask up so I could grab and hold my sword with my mouth. I grabbed the gems with my now freed hand and I pulled it closer and I placed the rope holding the gems onto the sharp end of my sword and I turned my head quickly to the right, cutting the rope off of the gems.

I placed the gems on top with the other one and I sheathed my sword and grabbed the three gems and I examined them closely. There was one that was crimson red and was carved into the shape that looked like a main of a lion…now that I think about it Lions and Kings have one thing in common, that's that they need courage. Also, the second gem was shaped like a…book? Or a scroll…? *Oh, I get it. Wiser I am. Knowledge comes from this kind of stuff, clever.* Then there was the one I nearly broke my ribs over and get burnt to a crisp by molten iron slag. It was shaped like a heart. A heart lets you feel emotions… "To feel eternally." I get it now, a king has to; above all else, care about the people he rules.

I inserted each gem into the slot that was carved to look like the gem. The statue shook slightly and the hand that was holding the Trident moved and pointed down to the lake of water. I went wide eyed and observed; awestruck, as the mere pointing of the king's trident started to make the lake of water spin around into a whirl pool and sink into the ground. After all the water was gone a make shift train cart and railway lead into a dark tunnel.

*So… that's what it meant by King's righteous mark.*


	6. Chapter 6: Pain and Entrance

Chapter 6: Pain and Entrance

I hopped off of the wall that led down from the statue and I landed onto the ground that the starting railway track was on. I landed on my feet; bad idea, my chest began to pulsate with a burning pain. My rib cage had to be broken from that last thing I did in that sub-chamber. I took out some bandaging from my pack and I took off my chest plate and shirt. I began to wrap the bandaging around my chest in the area where the pain was at its worst. The pressure of the wrapping stung slightly, but in the long run it would keep my ribs from getting any worse. I slid my shirt back on and I equipped my chest plate armor back on and I walked towards the starting railway.

I found that there was a button in front of a mine cart that had to have started the power rail below the cart. I got into the cart and found a stone tablet inside of it with…surprise, surprise another freaking riddle…*I can't wait till I kill the bastard responsible for all these things.*

_ the door of progression, locked with two needs. Books of knowledge, love thy lies. The Silk of a Queen, blocks a key. Electricity for a current, lead the way to open. _

*Okay, now they're not even TRYING to make sense.* First of all, books of knowledge that lie? Since when does a book lie? I pushed the button and an electrical signal was pulsated throughout the cart and the track below it. It sped forwards at a supersonic like speed launching forwards towards the end of the track.

I continued to read the riddle over and over again, not understanding. Once I felt a jolt as the cart hit the wall at the end of the track I got out and sauntered towards the entrance to a different chamber. I looked up from the tablet and I saw a room filled with mossy stone bricks, chipped and cracked stone bricks and cobwebs. I looked to the right and saw a wall of bookcases. *Hmm…* I looked over to my left and I saw that there was a bunch of cobwebs grouped together.

I started to understand what the riddle meant once I saw an incomplete Redstone current leading towards a locked iron door. *Clever little…* the second verse began to make sense, I walked over to the book case and I began to pull books out of their spot and tilted some back. I found one that slid out of place a little then made a clicking sound and what sounded like ticking began to emit in the room. I had to act quickly; this was a time based puzzle. I quickly pulled another book that looked like the same book I slid out before, then another and another.

The ticking stopped and a loud audible click was heard then the book cases quaked violently. Some books vibrated out of place and fell to the floor. The bookcases pulled out of place and revealed a podium with a Redstone torch lying horizontally on the top of the podium. I slowly crept towards it; trying to be cautious, I slowly reached my hand out and I slowly wrapped my fingers around the torch. I sighed in relief, but as I pulled my hand back I felt the resistant of a tripwire-like string pulling back against the torch. I gulped slightly as I heard an audible clicking sound; a spear-like dagger protruded out of the top of the podium and impaled my hand's palm!

I dropped the torch and screamed in agonizing pain. I squeezed my eyes shut and I pulled up slowly sliding my hand off of the impaling dagger. As my hand went up more white hot pain flooded my nervous system and brain, I grunted and yelled in agony. I finally slid my hand out and off of the dagger and I staggered backwards. I gripped my hand and held it against my chest, trying to stop the bleeding. My other hand instinctively reached into my pack and took out some bandaging and one of my torches; which I had lit.

I laid my right hand onto the stone floor and I slowly reached the torch's; which had burnt out but was still searing hot at the end, head towards the wound in my palm. My left hand trembled and shook as I got closer to my palm. I squeezed my eyes shut and pressed the torch's head against my palm; the pain was instant and unbearably agonizing almost like a white hot dagger. I screamed and wailed in utter agony as the blazing hot end slowly cauterized my palm. I took off and threw the torch far away from me; I panted hard and deep trying to collect myself. My left hand took hold of the bandaging and began to slowly wrap it around my palm.

Fully wrapped and bandaged my right hand trembled slightly, I couldn't help but whimper slightly from the pain that continued to linger. I closed my hand into a fist then opened it again; I repeated this process a couple more times before getting up and seizing the Redstone torch. I got up to my feet and looked around; I starred at the group of cobwebs and sighed. *A queen's silk huh?* I shuffled towards the cobwebs and I unsheathed my sword, wincing and grimacing in pain as I used my right hand to hold it. The pain was still overwhelming so I swapped to my left hand; not very good with that one, and began to use the blade to take the webbing down.

Seeing a door to a mini sub-chamber I smirked slightly and peered into it. Inside it was a little bag that was filled with one thing of Redstone dust; it was also a top a podium. An angry growl escaped from the back of my throat, but at the same time I smiled a smart ass grin. I walked towards it and I lifted it up slightly, not enough to activate the same trap that it was connected to. I then used my sword to delicately sever the trip wire string from the bag and I jerked back as the same spear-like dagger protruded out of the top of the podium. *Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on Me.* I spat at the Atlantian traps.

I clutched the little pouch of Redstone dust in my left hand along with the Redstone torch. I cursed and insulted the Atlantian's intelligence of trap making in my head; I was a bit of a sore loser when it came to falling for simple traps. Sighing I approached the Redstone current and unlaced the string around the opening of the pouch and I poured a thin line of Redstone towards and connected with the door. Then I stalked back to the start of the current and placed the Redstone torch, lighting up the current with an eerie and mysterious faint red glow. The door then swung wide open hitting the stone brick wall with a loud banging noise that echoed at a maddening sound decibel.

Through the door was something that blew my mind. You see it lead to a portal which teleported you somewhere, I don't know where exactly, but I did know that I was in the belly of the beast now. The cavern that I found myself in was overflowing with; on the right side of a large stone bridge, tons of cold salty ocean water and; on the left side of a large stone bridge, hot, steaming, searing hot lava. It wasn't till I saw the hundred meter tall ancient, multi material created temple with an unknown insignia on the front and Atlantian guards everywhere did I realize just how…screwed I was.


	7. Chapter 7: Gem and Unknown Riddle

Chapter 7: The Gem and an Unknown riddle

Quickly I hid behind the Temple's entrance, I think they know that I'm coming. I mean, when I was at the start of the bridge I saw tons and tons of Atlantian guards and patrols; plus Atlantian guards riding on Ghast giants patrolling from the air. And now there was no sign of any guards… it made me feel much too nervous and fidgety. I felt like I had to fight something, anything! Just something to make this unsettling, eerie, and awkward silence.

I slowly and cautiously entered the temple that more than likely held the gem, the silence growing more and more dread filling with each passing second. I unsheathed my sword and slowly stalked down the halls, trying to blend in with the shadows that the flickering torches casted. Turning a corner I saw a floating gem at the very end of a long corridor, I didn't trust this one bit something was off…it couldn't possibly be this easy.

Raising my sword up and guarding my chest I sauntered towards the floating gem. Truly it was a pearl among gems, it was a beautiful mixture of ocean blue and lava orange. The flickering torch's flame's light casted on the gem in just the right way to get this sublimely perfect twinkle. It was even see through to where you could see in the center of the gem where some kind of glowing object resided in it. I continued to slink closer and closer to it, my guard lowering its walls with each step I took. I lowered my blade and carefully reached my hand towards it. I couldn't stop my hand from trembling; not because of excitement, but from the power that I could feel resonating itself off the gem.

I stopped dead in my tracks once I felt the golden tile beneath me slowly slid down into the ground. I cursed myself for falling for yet another obvious trap, I quickly snatched the gem out of the air and I swiftly spun around on a dime. But, before I was able to start running the ground beneath me caved in on itself and the golden tiles all plummeted down to the razor sharp wooden spikes protruding out of the ground. I felt the wind rush up my body as I plummeted towards almost certain death, *Is this how it's going to end…? I'm going to die because of my own trusting nature and stupidity?* I spat at myself.

*No! I have come too far to let it end here!* my sense of self-preservation roared at my dread. I shifted my weight and jerked myself to the right and managed to get out of the way of the majority of the spikes. But, I couldn't stop from one of the smaller lesser ones from impaling my calf. I bit my tongue hard, drawing a little blood, I would NOT give these Atlantian assholes the pleasure of hearing me scream in pain.

I slowly got up and I set the gem on the ground, I reached down to my calf and I clutched onto the spike. I slipped my mask up from my face and I took out a wooden stick, I place it in my mouth and I bit down hard. Then I started to pull and jerk the spike slowly out of my leg, I bit down harder and harder onto the stick and I grunted in pain. I finally pulled it out and I threw it far from me. I held my leg and I tore some of my shirt off and I wrapped it around the wound; since I was out of bandaging.

I then felt that I had landed on top of my left arm and I had dislocated it. I winced at this pain that was now present, more excruciatingly agonizing pain. I rotated my left shoulder and I pushed it in wards. I grimaced at the pain and my jaw clenched even harder onto the stick. Hearing a popping noise and feeling a flood of bitter sweet relief I let go of my arm and sighed in bliss, I took the stick out of my mouth and noticed that there were very deep imprints of my teeth. Putting the stick back in my pack and grabbing the gem then getting up onto my feet I looked up at the now opened floor.

There was obviously no door leading back up, probably because they didn't think there would be a reason to go down here. I looked at the ground and smirked, *this'll do quite nicely.* I thought. Grabbing a couple of the wooden spikes I speared them into the dirt wall and made a make shift ladder leading back up to the floor above. *They should thank me, now they don't need to make one in the future.* I joked.

I clambered up my make shift ladder with pride; since it held my frame and weight up perfectly. Once at the top I noticed that the gem's core had something engraved in it, it was fairly hard to read, but with the clear see through outer and inner layers I was able to make it out.

_  
Royal son Unknown,  
thy prophecy unfolds.

In heart triumphant,  
in memory so tragic.

Memories of the past,  
stored within a vault.  
Blood must be spilt,  
sacrifice has to be made.  
Prideful gem will illuminate,  
Tsunami will dissipate.  
Royal Son's kin,  
shall write the end.  
Thus proclaimed,  
the ancient's legend.  
I love you my son.

F, K,  
_

Speechless, that's all I could say I was, what did this mean? No way were they trying to make any sense. And what was the signature at the bottom? F.K., who was that? I sighed in confusion and I rubbed my eyes. I didn't have time to try and figure this riddle out, it was almost the end of the day and the Tsunami would be upon the village in a matter of hours and/or minutes!


	8. Chapter 8: Escaping

Chapter 8: Escaping

I slowly slunk my way through the temple, but when I got to the hallway that leads to the exit I found that the outside of it was surrounded by tons and tons of Atlantian guards and Atlantian Ghast riders. I stared blankly at them and focused hard on them, something about them stirred something inside my head. I shook my head and unsheathed my sword; I didn't want to hurt any of them for some reason, but if I had to I would get through them. I walked over to and into the center of the Atlantian guard's formation; they had made a path for me and then surrounded my completely.

I looked around me slightly, wondering why they made me feel sympathetic. *I don't know any of them…so why do I feel as if I need to take care of them…?* I thought to myself. One of the Atlantian guards stepped forward; he was wearing full diamond armor and was wielding a diamond spear, he then began to speak in what I believe is Atlantian. "Tricko Tril, kicko friloko rickao qwen." Strangely enough I could understand them, what he said was "Royal son, please leave the gem."

I shook my head and then I signed to him that I could not. The Atlantian seemed sorrowful and gripped his spear and aimed the head of it at me, "Tricko Tril…likoic yukio deca seastra uiona." Translation, "Royal son…. Our new king we are sorry" I went wide eyed in shock, what did he mean "new king?" I felt my mind spinning and reeling in confusion. My mind began to get fuzzy and my vision hazy, I began to remember my life before I was found by Solen, my adopted father. I gasped in shock, love, anger, and sorrow. I couldn't believe this…how the king of the Atlantians could be my…my father. *The statue…oh Notch…! That's why it looked familiar…it was a statue of my father!*

That one memory flashed before my eyes and I could actually see this time. It was an image of my father, he looked exactly like me. Snow white hair, palish skin complexion, crimson eyes, and was just a foot taller than me. And my mother; who was holding me and keeping me away from some man…I could still see his image in my eyes and it enraged me. My mother had emerald green eyes, waist long golden colored hair, and a peach skin complexion. Tears flooded my eyes and streamed down my cheeks. Had they sacrificed me to this…this abomination of a man in order to save me…?

The sensation of something cutting my cheek jolted me back into reality and out of my thoughts. The one guard with the diamond spear had lashed at me and caused a cut on my cheek with his spear's head. I quickly raised my arm up to shield myself from the next blow, the spear's head then pierced my left forearm getting a good two inches of the tip inside my forearm. I bit my lips hard stifling an agony filled scream, I twirled my sword clockwise and I severed the wooden staff in the middle. Then I grasped onto the bit of staff left connecting to the head of the spear and quickly pulled it out of my arm.

Luckily the head of the spear didn't get deep enough to cut or sever any major veins, so the bleeding wasn't all that bad; but man it hurt like fuck. I shook my head and lunged at the now disarmed and dazed Atlantian guard, I managed to hit the blunt end of the blade on his head's temples. The Atlantian guard's body then crumbled onto the ground, knocked out. Another two guard's rushed towards me; there were probably over two hundred of these guys so I cannot fight them all plus…they have air superiority.

I twisted my blade and caught the first Atlantian's long swords' blade in between my sword's blade and my chest plate's armpit. I then jerked him towards me and I jolted forward, resulting in me bashing my head with his head. He crumpled onto the floor and I shook my head; not the best idea to head-butt a guy with a helmet on. I then ducked swiftly as the second Atlantian guard's morning star smashed through the air that my head was just at. I sprung backwards and fell onto my rear as he brought the Morning Star onto the ground I was just on. He swung it up and swung it in an arcing motion down towards me. I responded by stabbing my sword in the air and catching the spiked ball in its chain and it wrapped around my sword slightly. I then leaned onto my back and jerked my blade backwards, causing the Atlantian to lose his balance and fell on top of my feet; that I had brought up before he fell. I then used all the strength I had and pushed my legs straight up and twisted and pulled the Morning star farther from him. The Atlantian guard was forced to let go of his weapon and was thrown off of me and into/onto a different guard.

I swiftly got back up to my feet, only in time to get launched off my feet and back onto my rear by one of the Ghast's hardened fire charges. I felt a burning pain in my chest, *Dammit!* I scolded myself. That blast and fall disturbed my still sore rib cage, I heard the sound of the Ghast launching another crystalized fire charge at me, I hurriedly got to my feet and tuck and rolled to the left; missing the fire charge by inches. I got to my feet and I felt my calf starting to pulsate with a little pain, I grunted and pushed through the pain and pressed on. I heard the Ghast launch another fire charge at me, but I was prepared this time, I twisted my sword to where the blunt end was facing the Ghast, and then I proceeded to swung my sword horizontally and I struck the fire charge; sending it spiraling back towards the Ghast.

The crystalized fire charge managed to shoot inside of the Ghast's mouth as it was crystalizing another fire charge, this resulted in a fiery, enraged inferno of explosions and fire to go off inside the Ghast's body. I couldn't help but think in my head, *Return to Sender!* I had a bit of a sadistic mind when I fought things. I heard the sound of multiple fire charges launching and I knew what that meant. I charged forwards and barreled through the mob of guards; trying desperately to get away from the blast radius. Most of the guards gave chase and managed to get out of the blast radius before whatever guards that were left there got incinerated by the massive inferno wall of fire and explosions. I spun on a dime and sprinted down the tunnel I had taken before; I smirked as I had a little plan to give the rest of these guys the slip. I took out one of my mini-pickaxes out and began to angle it and aim it at the spot where I believed the statue would be when I exited the tunnel.

I finally sprinted through the other end of the tunnel and blindingly bright light is what I was met with, as my eyes needed to adjust to this Chamber's lighting. I was correct, with the angel I was aiming at and the distance both high and away I could just barely make the shot. I leaned back a bit and chucked the mini-pickaxe as hard and far as I could, the pickaxe spun up and down as it soared through the air. I heard a loud cracking noise as the mini-pickaxe struck the heart shaped gem and split it in two pieces. *Sorry dad…but, it was my only idea.* I apologized to my biological father's statue. My biological father's statue's right arm went back to pointing its trident up at the ceiling; the entire chamber quaked and shook violently. Once the trident's "gaze" was adverted from the lower part of the chamber holes along the walls of the lower chamber opened up and began to flood it with sea water.

I took in a deep breath and I was engulfed by a tidal wave of rushing greenish bluish sea water. The lower chamber filled up rapidly, along with flooding the tunnel; I smirked and laughed thinking that the Atlantian guards would suffocate from lack of oxygen or drown or get crushed by the sudden change in water pressure. But, when I swam towards the top of the now filled up lower chamber I felt something clutch onto my right ankle and began to pull me back down into the water. I jerked my ankle back and forth trying to shake off the thing, I looked down and through my mask's eye holes; which had a strange membrane around them allowing me to see underwater safely. I saw an Atlantian, and that Atlantian had the same kind of mask on as I did, but his had some kind of respiratory thing around its mouth; most likely allowing him to breathe underwater.

I cursed at the Atlantian in my head; which was now starting to get fuzzier and fuzzier from the lack of fresh clean oxygen in my lungs and abundance of stale, old oxygen. I finally broke the grip of the guard and I made a mad dash; or swim, towards the surface. My lungs felt like they were breathing molten lava know, they screamed and rattled my brain demanding a new supply of fresh oxygen. I broke through the surface of the water and managed to get a few fast gasps of air before that Atlantian grabbed my hand and pulled me back underneath the watery depths.

*This Atlantian is starting to piss me off!* I raged in my mind. I raised my hand up; the slow motion effects of the water still in place, and grasped onto the neck of the mace that the Atlantian swung at me. He and I both pushed and struggled against each other trying to get the upper hand on one another; I was clutching onto his mace's neck and he was clutching onto my unsheathed sword's sharp end trying to keep it away from his body. I let a sinister growl escape from the back of my throat; but it came out as a gurgle in the water, then I jerked my sword to the right and managed to perforate the Atlantian's hand and made him release his mace. I released my sword and he released his hand from my blade as well, I shot my hands forward and I wrapped them around his neck and squeezed with all the strength I was able to muster.

He clutched onto my hands and flailed and struggled trying to get me off of him. I had blood lust in my eyes and I squeezed harder and harder; my once fresh clean oxygen had decayed and slowly faded into old stale oxygen I had to end this and quickly. While flailing and struggling he had accidently knocked his mask off and bubbles began to cascade from his mouth as he lost more of what little precious air he had left. I continued to strangle him, but as I did I found myself looking at my current state in disgust. *What am… am I doing?!* I yelled in my head.

Blinking and shaking my head I quickly let go of the Atlantian's neck and my right hand unconsciously shot outwards and reached for the other mask. I grabbed it and hurriedly shoved it back onto his face and fastened it tightly on his face, the Atlantian staggered backwards floating slightly as his chest rose up and down heavily and slowly. More then likely he was trying to regain his consciousness and his breath, he then looked into my eyes with wide, confused, and seemingly grateful eyes. I tried to smile, but I felt my last bit of stale oxygen finally used up and exhausted. My lungs burned with an intense passion and roared and pleaded with my brain to feed them fresh air.

I gagged and a cloud of bubbles escaped from my mouth and floated up to the surface, I reoriented myself and rapidly rose to the surface of the water. But, I could feel my conscious mind slowly slipping away from me… *Is this…is this how I'm going to die…?* I thought to myself as my mind finally caved in and went black.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Saved by an Unexpected Friend and last request

My mind reeled and my memories flooded my mind; good, bad, old, new, before I was found by my adopted father, and after. I didn't realize it before…but, my life has caused many people to go through much suffering. But, all I did was insignificant things… and I have even caused some of that suffering. If my biological mother and father never would have had me…maybe they'd still be alive. If my Adopted father had never found me I might have never caused a few incidents with the mobs. If I had never been born maybe my lover Jessica would still be qualified to become an unspoiled priestess maiden. Why did I seem to cause so many bad things… did my name mean misfortune?

My eyes shot open and I sat up and fell to my hands and coughed up water that still polluted my lungs. I felt someone's hand pat on my back where my lungs probably were located, I tensed up as I coughed up the last bit of water. In an instant I was on my feet and I grabbed the person's arm and hand then slammed them into the ground, I was pulling their arm back in a way I knew that would hurt a lot. I went wide eyed as I saw that it was the guard I had tried to strangle and drown not just a few seconds ago. Letting go of him and allowing him to get up I stared at him with emotionless eyes; inside my mind a war was being waged between conflicting emotions. The man spoke; and it was in a dialect that was understandable to humans…I am an Atlantian so I didn't need this dialect to understand him.

"I am sorry, son of thy king. My general; the remorseless Jelikoten, spat nothing but propaganda that the son of the king had become a human and would kill any Atlantian on sight. But, what you did… was not the actions of what two of the Generals proclaimed you'd do. You saved me…a kindness I don't believe I would have given you before that action. My name is Trolen, I am the soon-to-be third general, so the new king…heh… more like a tyrant really, decided it be best that I observed Jelikoten and learn from him before becoming a General."

I looked at the Atlantian unbelievingly, but I couldn't deny that there was sincerity and a sense of apologetic in his voice. I nodded and signed to him that I forgave him and that I wasn't angry at him. He seemed to smirk at me and looked up at me.

"I see…so you are just like thy father huh? You are unable to speak because…you're voice is like a weapon of mass destruction. I guess the Atlantian King's kin's voices are all able to bend the very fabric of matter."

I went wide eyed in shock; he was able to tell why I refused to speak?! No one has ever guessed it. But, I suppose I shouldn't deny it anymore and I should tell you who is reading about my fate… my voice can kill someone if I wanted to. But, I was on the verge of learning how to control it…but, it takes a lot of my energy and I usually don't have enough to constantly talk, so I learned sign language.

I nodded slightly and turned around, I then signed to him and asked him why he had saved me from drowning… even after I tried to kill him. A few seconds he was silent, thinking about his answer no doubt.

"To be honest…I suppose it's because I am still loyal to the original royal king and his family. Believe it or not, but it's only the high ranking generals and prestigious people who are loyal to the tyrant that rules us now. But, there only ten percent of our people, the other ninety percent is and always be loyal to you, you're father, and any children that you have."

I looked down slightly and nodded slowly. My hand reached inside my pocket and pulled out the Atlantian gem, I clenched my hand around it and sighed.

"Well, I suppose you haft to go and save you're village… and the world from the Tsunami now. But… I can't help but be sad…I mean when that thing is activated…you might not be around to see your child grow and you're people freed by your child…"

Turning around and looking at him, I did something that I never thought I would do to anyone… except those dearest to me.

"Trolen, I am honored to have met you. And I am even more honored that I could have known such great people…my village …Solen… my parents…and most of all my wife and child. I knew from the start that this was going to be a suicide mission… I just didn't know it was going to be so… memorable."

I had no energy left to speak, but I knew I had gotten my point across. I then signed to him, please look after my son when I'm dead. He went wide eyed, but he nodded agreeing.

"Very well my King…I will honor your final request."

I smirked and my right arm went limp as I didn't want to waste any more energy from holding my arm up anymore. I had gotten battered and beaten during this adventure… and even if I did survive, these wounds I have received would cut my life down to size. I then looked up at my biological father's statue. I felt tears well up in my eyes, then I closed my eyes and I decided to give my father a little riddle of my own; just to pay him back for all those troublesome riddles he gave me.

_  
"Royal son's past,  
remembered at last.  
New king's nobility,  
passed down most defiantly.  
Kin of thy royal,  
Tyrant of the normal.  
Thy fight not done,  
Tyrant will fall."  
_

With that I turned around and set forth towards the temple's exit. I accepted my fate and how this would play out, I had only one regret. That I couldn't finish this myself… and I had to force this entire thing onto my own son's shoulders. I only can hope he will forgive me…


	10. Chapter 10: Sacrafice

Chapter 10: Sacrifice

Looking back at it all now…it kind of makes me happy. Before I went onto this quest I kept all the pain and curiosity about my unknown past inside. But, this one single thing…in one single day I was cured of all that and my bottled up emotions were allowed to be released. But, there was something that I had to do… when I got back to my village an army of Atlantian guards were attacking and raiding it as the Tsunami was just barely two hundred meters away from the village. I managed to fight some of them off, but my adopted father Solen ordered me to leave them to him and that he'd protect my wife and child while I put the gem into the prepared chamber at the top of the shrine.

I managed to fight my way through to the chamber I was needed at; my body was littered with cuts, scrapes, bruises, burns, puncture wounds, and arrows here and there. But, when I put the gem into the little man-made pond; with special water from the Atlantian Sea itself, nothing happened. And that's where you probably came in, me standing there at the mercy of the Atlantian General Jelikoten and his men.

My mind reeled and tried to sort out why I had failed, why hadn't the gem worked?! I went wide eyed in remembrance… my mouth then mouthed the words, *Blood must be spilt.* did it mean a royal's blood…my blood? I smirked slightly, *so that's what Trolen meant by me not being able to be around afterwards.* I thought.

My mask had been shattered from a blow to the face from Jelikoten's sword's blunt end. Now, my face was clear for everyone to see; as the pond was on a balcony that overlooked the village.

My face no one had ever seen my face, not even my wife. The only one who ever saw my face was Solen. My eyes that were once a crimson coloring were now a faded greyish reddish coloring, my snow white hair was a bit burnt black as I had gotten it singed a bit back in that molten slag trap. And my skin, it was cut, bruised, and had blood on it. Because my mask was now off of my face it was clear to the General that I was giving him a mischievous smirk.

"What's so funny?!"

I didn't answer him, being a mute has advantages at times. My right hand slowly crept outwards towards my sword; which was in its sheath on the Atlantian General's side that was facing me. I cautiously gripped the handle making sure not to alert the General. Then I quickly slid the blade out of its sheath and then I bashed the hilt of the blade against the back of one of the Atlantian guards that was restraining me. I then twirled the blade and used the blunt end to strike the other Atlantian's neck; causing him to stagger backwards and gag furiously. I fell to my knees, but I quickly got up and about faced the General with my blade ready to strike. The General smirked evilly and looked around and saw the faces of the villagers that could see them.

"I wonder…doth thy even know…? Doth thy realize that they are sheltering and protecting an Atlantian…?"

The General smirked even more; he had said it loud enough for everyone to hear it. I looked out towards the village and saw the faces of them…I wish I hadn't. Most of their faces held expressions of confusion and shock, others contained furry and anger, while others still had expressions of sadness. I hesitated, *Am I so different…that just the mentioning of my real species makes my closest of friends hate me…?* I thought to myself.

I felt the sudden sensation of something grabbing and covering my mouth and pulling me backwards and then placing what I believe was a dagger to my neck. Looking out from the corner of my eye I saw that it was the General that had jumped me, I returned my gaze back out to the village and just looked at all the expressions in shame.

"You see…? Humans will never accept you for who you truly are. Why not convert over to us? Become a full fledged Atlantian and make the humans p~" He was interrupted by another voice, one that was very soothing to me and gave me great comfort.

"You're wrong! Even if he isn't a human every one of us respects and loves Kenji!"

I looked out and saw it was my wife; she was behind my adopted father and she was holding our son in her arms. I looked at her and my father.

"She is correct, Kenji…my son, we all respect you and we all enjoy your company. You are our hero and our greatest friend. You've done and sacrificed countless times to keep all of us safe and prosperous. Anyone and everyone in this village can see that without you, this village would not be standing here today. We all owe you are our lives… if not more."

My heart skipped a beat, did they really mean that. As if Notch himself was answering my question I heard another voice, then another.

"Yeah! Kenji you are our hero!" The librarian shouted.

"Don't give into that ass Kenji!" The Temple priestess yelled.

"You better come back in once piece! I still need that order of Iron ore you haven't gotten yet!" The blacksmith shouted, I smiled as he was trying to joke and lighten the mood.

Soon the entire village was shouting and yelling at me not to give up or give in to the General that had a dagger against my throat. I smiled slightly and gripped onto my blade tightly, what I didn't expect was seeing out in the distance; on the top of the building and behind my wife Jessica and Solen were on, two outlines appeared. I went wide eyed in shock and… love as I recognized the outlines and the figures, they were my parents and they were smiling at me. My father nodded slowly, almost like he was giving me the okay. They then disappeared, leaving a bit of mist where they once stood.

I looked at the ground and smirked, I clenched my right hand harder onto the handle of the sword, causing my knuckles to go white. I then looked up and twirled my sword; making the tip of the blade facing backwards towards the General. Then I jerked my hand back and plunged two inches of my blade's tip into the General's stomach, he yelled in agony and pushed me back. I shut my eyes as I felt a slight pinch, followed by a stinging pain as the General's dagger caught my cheek and created a long cut to go up along my cheek. Blood began to trickle down my cheek, I swiftly turned around and faced the General; he was clutching his stomach and riving in pain.

It was obvious now; especially to his soldiers who had flocked out of the village as the new General Trolen ordered them to join up with his army, that he was no longer in control of the situation. I looked into his eyes, they were filled and fueled with white boiling hot rage, this kind of anger I could use to my advantage. But, I heard the thunderous typhoon-like, thunder-like roar of the Tsunami which was just seconds away from consuming the village. I knew I couldn't waste time with this guy, besides it was obvious that whoever that Tyrant king was, was going to make this guy pay for letting me take the gem.

I slowly and carefully backed up and stepped into the pool of water. I knew what I had to do…

"Blood must be shed…" I said, in a whisper that was obviously able to be heard by the villagers.

I turned and smiled slightly, I looked down and raised the blade up above my head. I looked out to the villagers; one by one they realized what I was going to do, I saw my Father and wife's faces they were over flooding with sorrow and despair. I closed my eyes then opened them again, I breathed in deep and I spoke… shocking all the villagers with my soft, smooth, calming, and reassuring voice.

"Thank you all… I couldn't have asked for a better village…a better father…or a better wife. I have only one regret…that is that I couldn't be around long enough to watch my child grow up into a strong young man…"

With that said I plunged my blade down through the air and I ran it through my heart. I coughed up blood and my vision slowly got more and more fuzzy and dark, I could feel the warmth slowly leave my body as the life slowly drained out of me. My blood trickled down both ends of the blade and dropped into the pool, dropping onto the gem. It then began to illuminate an intensely bright white light, it then shot a beam of light infinitely into the air. It rose from the pool of water and rose up to my face, I could see into the gem's core and it flashed through every memory I had in my life, from birth to now… my death.

It then escalated higher into the air and it began to shake and vibrate with power. It began to spin slowly increasing in speed until it was spinning at supersonic speeds. The Tsunami had finally gotten to the village and was just about to consume the village entirely, but the gem then stopped dead in its tracks and the core of it opened up into the shape of an eye. The eye then shot out a beam of energy and it shot straight through the Tsunami; causing the Tsunami to make some kind of sigh in happiness. The Tsunami's middle was then blown up into a hole and the rest of the Tsunami began to dissipate and evaporate into thin air.

I smiled brightly, my vision nearly entirely gone. At least before I died…I got to see my village safe once again…and the sight of my wife and child. Jessica was sobbing slightly, but one look at me and she saw that I was smiling. This gave her some comfort and she smiled, she then mouthed the words,

"I love you…so much."

I nodded and closed my eyes, my vision now completely black. All the warmth in my body finally left me and the only thing left was a deathly icy coldness. I felt myself fall down and hit my head against the edge of the pool, the water was warm and it felt good…then… everything went numb.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

"So… Jelikoten has failed in protecting the gem? I see… send you're assassins out and give him the proper… punishment."

"Yes sire. But, what about you're nephew's son? Surely you are not going to let Kenji's son live."

"Well…I would actually like to see what kind of man this boy becomes. I will give him until he is sixteen…then we shall test him."

"Sire…is it wise…? To let him grow up…? He might over throw your tyrann~"

"Silence your tongue worm! I am not a Tyrant, I am the future of the Atlantian race! Now, you better recognize your place before you run off your head along with your mouth."

The second Atlantian general nodded, but in his mind he was cursing and insulting this Tyrant. Even if Kenji's son grows up and is tested…this kingdom will not last underneath this horrid man; who killed his own brother and sister in-law to get the crown. This empire will slowly crumble in on itself…very soon. Then, when that time comes he will steal the sacred King's shard; that was a crucial material in order to make the legendary King's blade that was shattered into two fragments millennia's ago. All Jelligoten had to do was wait…and pray that his third brother Trolen could help the newly killed King's son love and respect his father…only time will tell.

The End…?


End file.
